Class: Cleric
Clerics are the healers of Ohr. Clerics specialize in mending single wounds, and restoring their allies to optimal vitality. Clerics benefit from both durability and Spell Effect, so as to be able to optimize the healing for their allies, while focusing as little as they can on themselves. To become a Cleric, you must have Faith. Clerics may begin with Heal, Whimsy, Ward, Protect, or Purge. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: You Shall Not Fall - Upon use, target unit within 15m is purged of all disables and debuffs, including Near Death. You then restore [ ( Spell Effect x 2 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Hit Points on that unit, and grant that unit +50% Damage Resistance until your next turn. One use per day. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Holy Wrath - Whenever you heal an ally and / or self, enemies within [ ( Max MP x 0.05 ) + ( 5 ) ]m of that unit gain half that many stacks of Wrath. Whenever an enemy is dealt damage, consume all stacks of Wrath on them to deal that much bonus Magic Damage in addition to the damage already being dealt. You recover MP equal to 20% of the Wrath Damage dealt. Level 1: Turn Away - 15 MP - Deal [ ( Spell Effect x 0.15 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Magical Damage to target unit. Its Attack Damage is reduced by the Magic Damage dealt in this way ( Including Wrath Damage ) until your next turn. Overcast deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Magic Damage instead. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 3 )m. Level 1: Beam of Radiance - 40 MP - The Cleric places a 5m long and 2m wide rectangle of Light shooting off of him or herself. After a turn of buildup, the Light will shine, equally distributing [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Healing among all allied units in the area. If Overcast, distributes [ ( Spell Effect x 2 ) + ( 4d20 ) ] Healing instead. If you are in the Shining, you recover 20 MP. Level 2: Mark of Absolution - 30 MP - The Cleric places a Mark of Absolution on target unit. If that unit is an ally, allied spells that affect that unit restore +15 MP when they are cast. If that unit is an enemy, their Wrath compounds by 20% each turn. If Overcast, places two marks of this on target. Marks cannot stack otherwise. Lasts until end of encounter. Level 4: Smiting Light - 110 MP - The Cleric strikes a target with a Bolt of Holy Light, which amplifies its damage by the amount of Wrath on the target. Deals a base [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Magical Damage, but both has the normal Wrath Damage bonus, and deals +1% Damage for each stack of Holy Wrath removed from the target, up to +100% damage. Level 6: Reviving Light - Upon use, the Cleric bathes the battlefield in Holy Light, which has a 30% Chance to restore all allies from Near Death to 1 Hit Point. All allies then recover [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Points. One use per day. Level 8: Turn to Radiance - Upon use, the Cleric reverses the effects of target damage dealing spell, attack, or ability, causing all the damage it would deal to be converted to healing on those affected. One use per day. Level 10: Torrent of Light - 325 MP - The Cleric calls down a beam of Light in a 5m AoE around him or herself. While in the Torrent, allies recover + [ ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Points per turn, and the Cleric recovers +75 MP per turn. If Overcast, the Torrent lasts until the end of the encounter. Otherwise, the Torrent lasts until the Cleric leaves it.